


Yes ma'am!

by panna_acida



Series: StrangeIron Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “I think it suits you” Stephen said, trying not to laugh at the cute sight in front of him.





	Yes ma'am!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Bonus 1:** <s>Psycho / ‘9′ / Inflatable Costumes /</s> Curses & Spells / <s>“Who or what are you supposed to be?”</s>

“I think it suits you” Stephen said, trying not to laugh at the cute sight in front of him.

“Stephen…” Tony started pacing back and forth, with the tail swishing from side to side. “This is serious, you need to find a way to turn me back to normal… right now!” Tony ended with in a high pitched voice.

“I’m working on it, but you can’t rush me Tony, I need to find the source of the spell first thing first and…”

“Ooooh I know the source of the spell” Tony interrupted veementaly Stephen, stopping and pointing a finger toward the sorcerer “and I can actually call him by name. Loki. That damn Loki, damn, damn, DAMN!” Tony ended with the hair at the base of his neck standing up, ears perked and fangs ready to bite.

“Ok.” Stephen said turning toward the other, in a calming tone. “Then, if you know who did this, why you don’t ask him? Or Thor for the matter…”

“Can’t.” Tony interrupted again, making the sorcerer sigh. _Right._

“Tony… are you keeping some information from me?”

“No?” Tony answered taking few step back, and away from Stephen.

“Tony, come here.” Stephen said extending one hand, patiently waiting for Tony to reach for him. 

Nothing. 

“Tony?” Stephen tried again, raising from his chair and reaching for Tony twitching right hand. “You want to tell me?” A little shake of the head the only answer, but Tony actually reached slowly with his other hand and hugged Stephen, starting to purr and rub his face all over the other clothes. Making Stephen realize something, something that was missing and something that was not there before and… “_Oh._”

“Don’t” Tony whispered, in a very small tone.

“That’s why your voice sounded strange, why you didn’t want to…” Stephen without even thinking, circled his arms around Tony waist the moment the other started to move away. “He turned you even in a woman other than a cat… I’m sorry.” Stephen ended in a whisper going to kiss Tony forehead and removing gently the face mask that Tony was using at the moment, covering the absence of the facial hair.

“I love you, but you are an idiot sometimes” Stephen started in a dreamy voice, finally _really_ looking at Tony since the other asked for his help. “And me too, I was really blind, how could I not notice the change, I…”

“Ush” Tony stopped the other with a little peck on the lips. “I’m just good at deceiving” Tony continued, moving away from the other. “Now go back to work and try to find a solution, because I need to go to work and I can’t go like this.” Ended scrunching his nose, after looking down at his new strange body.

“Yes ma’am” Stephen announced with a little smile, before going to kiss Tony soft lips and turn around to go back to his book, and find a solution for that little beautiful problem.


End file.
